Wonder Wonder
by Amthyest
Summary: With the first day back at Konoha High School Ino figures out their is more to the Ice Princes then that meets the eye. sorry not good at summarys but first NejiIno story please read.
1. I don't think I should have gotten up

Here is another story I wrote in class I got in trouble a couple of times but I think it was worth it. Oh and for my other story I will make another chapter after I get off of punishment.  
Main paring:Neji x Ino  
Side parings:Sasuke x Hinata Naruto x Hanabi

* * *

Beep!Beep! Went something in a baby blue room and in that room a hand come out from a pile of pillows and blankets. The hand reached out and clicked off the the alarm clock. Soon a girl with blond hair and baby blue streaks sat up and yawned with one hand up in the air and the other semi-balled up near her mouth. After she stopped yawning her aqua eyes looked at the clock and got up. She walked through a hall into another room and stood at the doorway of the room. After awhile she walked over to the bed and shook the person under the covers "Dad Dad wake up you have to go to work soon." she said and continued to sake him. "Ino I'm up stop shaking me and go get ready for school." Ino's Father commanded while getting up. Ino walked back to her room and got ready. 

Soon she stepped out of her room wearing a purple cheerleading skirt with a purple of the shoulder shirt that goes to her elbows under it was a fishnet shirt that has no sleeves and goes up to her neck and purple converse(I really can describe it so if you want to see go to pumkin-girl(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Modern-Ino-59521281. change the word dot to a period.) Ino walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw her dad dressed in his suit drinking coffee. She grabbed an apple and bit in to it after giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and saying bye.

Ino's P.O.V

_'Today I think I might go to the mall after school.'_ I thought to myself as I continued to walk to school and listening to my ipod. Suddenly I saw a girl about to step off the curb in to a busy street in front of me so I reach out and tug on her hood . When she looked up I saw she had black hair with light lavender streaks in it and pearly white eyes. "You should really pay more attention you could have been hit by a car or something ya know?" I said to her. She blinked a couple times then looked down and noticed what she was about to do when she looked back up her face had a red hue to it. " I'm sorry I guess I was daydreaming again. Oh umm by any chance do you know where Konoha high school is."she said to me after flipping around to face me I nodded my head and answered "That's the school I go to I could take you there." _'Ah this girls eyes look fimilar'_ after I finished thinking I noticed she was saying something all I caught was her name Hinata Hyuga I think it was " Oh my name is Ino Yamanaka but please call me Ino." I introduced myself. As we kept walking I gave her a once over. She wore a white tanktop with a half black jacket over it and a white and black plaid skirt and some black knee high boots. If I do say so myself she was quite cute.

When we got to school everyone was looking at us and pointing or whispering. First I showed Hinata through the halls and into the office then went to my hiding spot. The school rooftop.

End of P.O.V

Ino was on her way to the school rooftop to get some peace and quite so she can listen to her ipod and sing all she wants. When she was settled in her favorite spot around the corner from the door she saw something she wasn't expecting. One of the schools resident "Ice Princes" Neji Hyuga was sleeping against the metal fence in the corner and seemed to be talking in his sleep. '_Now I know why Hinata's last name sounded familiar it was Neji's last name too.'_ she thought before shrugging it off and closing her eyes and singing to one of her favorite song bubbly by Colbie Caillat that came on.

After the song ended she looked towards Neji and saw him stir so she started to collect her stuff in a hurry but in her haste to stand up she tripped and fell on her face. 'So much for Ino the graceful.' she thought sarcastically to herself when she sat up and she rubbed her nose that was now red. When Ino looked up she looked in to white eyes then groaned "Ah crap! Stupid Ice Princes and their ways of intimidation." she said while trembling slightly then thinking

_'I wonder if I should have staid in bed today.'_

* * *

TBC  
Sorry the first Chapter was boring and short but I hope it gets better.Nyu_!  
_


	2. I wonder what goes through their minds

**sorry for the slow up date was stuck on watching dramas but im back and in action!**

**Here is the long awaited chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Ino looked up she saw white eyes staring directly st her "Ah man! She shouted " you know it not nice to wake people from their sleep." Neji said before walking away. When she heard the click of the door she flipped open her phone to check the time. Next thing she knew she was running down the halls like a mad woman to her class. Ino slammed open the door to her class and blurted out "I'm sorry I'm late for class!" she said while getting stare from her new classmates. "Miss Yamanaka please just go to your seat." the teacher said with a sigh Ino walked to one of the empty desk near the window. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupt." the teacher said sending a glare towards the sheepish looking Ino "Today we have a new student to the school Miss Hyuga Hinata." Hinata stepped forward.

'Ah its that girl I met on the way to school I wonder if she is Neji's Sister' Ino thought to herself while looking at her.Hinata looked at her and smiled.

Hinata's P.O.V

I looked around class and saw the girl who showed me where the school was Ino i think her name was I hope we can be friends.

_' Neji-nii said he was here I wonder where he is?' _I thought to myself while looking for my childhood bestfriend but then the teacher said cutting my search short "Miss Hyuga please go sit next to Miss Ino Yamanaka." I walked down the class aisle to the desk next to Yamanaka-san as soon as I sat down she handed me a note its said _Hey Hinata-chan i was wondering if Neji-san was related to you in some way since you have the same eyes. _I looked at her then at the teacher and saw he wasn't looking at us so I wrote down _Yes. He is my brother. Might you know who Sasuke Uchiha is? _I tossed it to her desk when I the teacher wasn't looking. I soon got it back and it read_ Of course everyone should he is one of the famous two Ice Princes. Neji and Sasuke are the ice princes I will tell you more about the school later but can I see your schedule. _

After reading it I handed her my schedule and pocketed the note. _'but I still can't believe Sasuke the happy and cheerful boy I knew is an ice prince Neji too i wonder what happened when i was gone?' _I thought to myself Ino handed my my schedule back and at the bottom I saw that Ino wrote at the bottom we have all the same classes. Me and Ino stop passing notes in class and listen to the teacher after what seems like hours of the teacher droning on the bell rang. Ino and I packed up our stuff and walked out of class.

End of P.O.V

Ino and Hinata walked out of class while Ino was telling Hinata about the school "First off I was going to tell you that there are alot of groups at this school one of them so happens to be the princes group but out of the princes Neji and Sasuke are called ice princes because the are like human ice blocks I swear. Well Sasuke is the worst out of the two no one has ever seen him laugh so signs of a smile but Neji at least he so some signs of smile and laughter." Ino explained to Hinata when they stood in front of Ino's locker Ino put in her combination then opened her locker and grabbed her math book which was their next class.

Hinata said "umm Ino I need to go to my locker but I don't know where umm." Hinata took out her paper and looked at the locker number and said "where is locker number 236?" Ino looked thoughtful for a second the said "Oh thats next to Sasuke i think." the proceed to drag Hinata in the direction of where she thought the locker was.

When the stood in front of Sasuke locker they looked on both sides of his and noticed they were close but it was two of them down to the left. Hinata opened her locker and put some stuff in her locker then grabbed her math book she sighed and thought _'Oh great math my worst subject.' _When Hinata went to close her lokcer door she saw Sasuke at his locker and a look of surprise crossed of her face _'he looks so different from when we were little.' _she thought Hinata closed the door and walked over to him when she was standing next to him she was staring up at his face and was reaching up to tug on his sleeve.

When Sasuke felt a jerk on his arm he looked to his left and saw a girl that look familiar Hinata then said with tears welling up in her eyes "Sasuke I really have missed you." but then he said something that pissed her off "umm do i even know you?" he said in his usual voice. Hinata eye twitched slightly and she then proceed to whack him with here math book and yell "You idiot how could you forget about me your best friend! Stupid my name is Hinata Hyuga." after saying that she was breathing hard and had stop hitting him. Ino magical appeared behind Hinata and placed her hand on her shoulder silently trying to tell her they were going to be late but then notice Hinata had an angry look on her face but in her eyes she saw hurt and all of it was directed towards none other than Sasuke the ice prince.

After staring into his Hinata saw a flash of confusion,surprise then realization "Hina-chan?" he questioned her. Hinata then nodded and to Ino's surprise he did something very un-sasuke like he smiled then hugged Hinata which creepied her out. Ino felt bad about breaking up there moment but they were going to be late so pretended to clear her throat to get their attention. "Hinata sorry to break this up but if you haven't noticed we are late for class and so are you Sasuke." she saw how hesitant Sasuke and Hinata were to let go of each other but when Hinata actually registered Ino was standing right there she felt a blush creep onto her face. Unlike Hinata Sasuke kept his cool 'i don't care' face on but you could see a small blush on his face. Ino sighed and just grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her off having her wave back to Sasuke meekly and thinking evilly _'I'm so going to hold this over him forever.'_

As soon as they got to class the teacher gave them a stern look but just told them to sit down in one of the empty desk.

:Time Skip To The End Of School:

After school Ino thought she would be permanently scared for life for Sasuke was acting nice and smily toward Hinata and she saw every minute of it and Hinata at lunch she was acting like they were going out for she fed him,talked to him and was being giggly. In her midest of her thoughts she bumped into something reaching up to rub her forehead she looked up and saw ice prince number two _' just my luck saw him this morning and now this someone up there must hate me.' _While Ino was think she saw his lips moving but she didn't register in her mind that he was talk until he stopped and looked behind her then she felt someone touch her shoulders and shook her yelling her name she flipped around and saw Hinata. Ino blinked a couple times then heard Hinata ask if she wanted to come over to her house Ino slightly nodded Ino finally zoned in so she had heard Hinata greet Neji. She heard Hinata call her so she walked up next to her the continued to walk towards Hinata and Neji's house with Neji trailing behind them. As soon as they reach the house Hinata took Ino to her room.

Ino P.O.V

When we got into Hinata's room I remebered I had promised to tell her more about to the school "Hinata do you have any question about the school?" I asked Hinata nodded "I was wonder you had said the group Neji-nii and Sasuke where in was called princes are their more then just those two?" I nodded and said "Yea there is but Sasuke and Neji are just called ice princes the group its self has 6 boys Sasuke,Neji,Sai,Garra,Naruto,and Shikamaru. They are in this group because the are good lookin and they each are extremely good at something Shikamaru he is very smart but very lazy Naruto he is really good at sports and is co-captain in almost every sport and is really hyper Garra is really good at anything that involves music he is quiet and short tempered. Sai he is very good at art but I swear there is something wrong with that guy Neji is very good at martial art and then there is Sasuke he is excellent at anything he does but really the all are all around good at everything but have there very good points but let me warn you the princes have a fan club they are very scary." I told her then we went in to a session where she asked a question I answered.

"Alright any more questions?" I asked after explaining to her about most of the school she shook her head so I said "ah finally now I get to question you." after saying that I heard her soft sigh "ok umm how did you know Sasuke when you had just gotten to this school." I asked her "I have known him since i was a toddler and all the way up to the end of elementary school but then my father sent me and my sister to boarding school through those years I was gone I had begged him to let me go back. He said only if I excelled in everything I did so I made myself work hard so I could get to the top of my class and the best of everything I did." she told me.

When I was about to ask her about something else I caught sight of the clock and notice my mom is going to flip for I was late to getting home. " ano Hinata I really have to go because I am late to getting home." I had said to her she stood up and walked me to the door but then told me to wait so I did and then she came back whit her Neji "umm Ino just to make sure you get home safe I ask Neji-nii to drive you home is that ok?" she had said while tilting her head slightly _'Oh my god she is too cute I swear I don't think I will ever be able to say no her from now on.' _I thought to myself while nodding my head.

Neji walked in front of me and lead me to a black Mazda RX-8 he walked up to the car opened the passenger seat door for me the got into the driver's seat when we were seated in the car he ask me where I lived I told him he just nodded and pulled away from the curb. As soon as he pulled away from the curb I could say I was seriously fearing for my life since he drove so fucken fast just from being so scared I hurried to buckle myself in through the whole drive I was chanting in my head don't let me die.

As soon as we came to a stop at my house I throw open the car door and throw myself on the floor yelling land after my little episode I stood up and turned around close the door and then tapped on the window remeber I forgot to thank him he rolled down the window "thanks Neji for the ride.Oh and next time you drive me anywhere slow the hell down I actually feared for my life the whole ride!" I just saw him chuckle then smirk at me he then said "Ino you are too cute and if there is a next time I might slow down." he then winked at me rolled up the window and sped off. I walked into my house with a blush present on my face I hurried to my room and throw myself on the bed not even bother to change in to my night clothes.

_I wonder what goes through their minds sometimes_

* * *

Please review. Nyu!


End file.
